


The Duty Of Marriage

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytale AU in which Prince Hilary must find a wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duty Of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Duty Of Marriage  
> Characters: Hilary Becker, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, James Lester  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Fairytale AU in which Prince Hilary must find a wife.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Fairytale as part of the past prompts revisited.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Prince Hilary was troubled by his parents' insistence that he marry. A ball was to be held in honour of his twenty-first birthday. Eligible ladies from across the kingdom had been invited. Hilary knew that King James desired a match greatly. If only he'd been born second and allowed the same freedoms as Matthew.

He would never be allowed to marry his true love. An heir apparent must have a queen-in-waiting. No ladies held his attention the way Sir Connor did. To escape his mother's advice on choosing a bride he slipped out of the castle and down to the stables where Connor was checking on his horses. Hilary caught his eye and turned towards the forest, knowing Connor would follow.

"Your mother wants a good jousting display for your birthday."

"I trust you can deal with any challengers."

"Of course."

Hilary took Connor's hand. "They want me to marry, pick a pretty face who will be a suitable match."

Connor touched his face softly and kissed him. "I know you hate it but we anticipated this."

"Matthew may do as he pleases but I must keep with tradition. No prince has ever been permitted to marry a male lover. I wish things were different."

"I wish it too but we should meet as often as we can before your birthday."

~

Though saddened, he was able to meet with Sir Connor twice more. Their final goodbye, with tears from them both, had left Hilary moping around the castle till King James confronted him.

"Ladies cannot be seduced with a scowl. You must be charming at the ball."

"Yes, father. I understand but I know nothing of what it takes to please women."

"Not yet of course but there will be no _pleasing_ till your wedding night. It would be improper."

~

At the banquet Prince Hilary danced with Lady Abigail and Lady Sarah. The guests were summoned outside to watch the jousting and Hilary saw Matthew slipping away with Lady Emily. Although only a year younger there wasn't any pressure on Matthew. Hilary paid little attention to the jousting till Sir Connor was knocked from his horse by Lord Cutter.

He wanted to rush to Connor but Lady Abigail gripped his arm. "You must be more careful. He is my friend too. I know that you hold each other in high regard. Come with me."

The prince's mind was in turmoil as she led him away.

"I too am unready for marriage, I wish to travel and be educated. If we were to marry for convenience I wouldn't object to you taking a lover provided I could have dalliances sometimes."

"There would be pressure to produce an heir."

"We will manage."

Prince Hilary smiled for the first time that day and Lady Abigail saw why Connor thought him beautiful.

"Shall we tell my parents?"

"Yes. Let us return to the castle. I'll ask one of the pages to check on Connor’s health."

"Thank you, Abigail. You have made me most happy."


End file.
